Dear Diary: Its Me, Emma Swan Mills
by shelbysue1992
Summary: I could fill you in on every story of my life life, Dear Diary. That is my plan for you.
1. Chapter 1

AN: ENjoy and Review loves!

Dear Diary,

Regina gave this to me after she found out we were expecting a little one. She told me I rambled to everyone how great things were and I even spoke in my sleep. She loves it though; it's cute when she is frustrated at her very pregnant wife at this point. No evil Queen treatment for this Savior. I really do crack myself up.

It would be simple to describe to you my family. It would be simple to tell you every beautiful, tragic and life changing event that has happened over the past ten years. It would be almost too easy to spill my beans to every person that walked into the room of my life and how dark became light and how light helped others form into being better people.

Oh Diary, I will fill you with every story I can. I will tell you everything that has happened right from the very beginning. Trust me though, it might be more surprising for me then it would be for you. Trust me, if I looked back to the person I was then, I might have slapped me across the face. Or hit me… that might have been a better way for me to cope and not be so stupid.

Okay. This must be what Regina has been talking about me rambling. So

February 28th, 2016

Dear Diary,

I believe I started this entry three paragraphs up… HA!

Regina just walked in with Ice Cream in her hand and I believe it's mine. Actually scratch that… I know it's mine! Sweet Jesus this little one has made me want sweets more, great thing Regina enjoys this as much as I do. Alright Diary! Until tomorrow. Regina is giving me that look..

Bow Chicha…

Nope I better stop she has now raised that incredibly eyebrow.

Night Diary.

Emma Swan Mills.

P.S. This ice-cream is the Shit.

P.S.S Do you really say good night to a Diary?


	2. Chapter 2: Dear Diary: Miracles Happen

AN: I am so excited for all the love and great reviews i have had so far! Please continue to do so and enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

March 1st, 2016

Dear Diary,

I HATE winter!

It is now currently a level of freezing outside I did not know was possible. What the hell is a polar vortex! It makes me shake just opening the door to get the mail. Regina laughs at me, but as of lately… fuzzy socks are the absolute shit! Regina has bought me a pair every Christmas since we have been married, so now that I'm pregnant… she like showers me in these fuzzy miracles.

Speaking of miracles. I am about three weeks away, Diary, from having one. Everyone keeps telling me any day now. It's funny because Regina is watching me like a hawk twenty four freaking seven; I can't even pee without her waiting by the door to make sure I am ok. It's actually funny if I think about it, it's really cute! This little one in me hates the cold to, it's like any time I get goose bumps over my body, my belly turns into a dance floor or a football field. It's actually entertaining and slightly odd watching my stomach move across its self. Regina loves it though, and places her hands on my belly and talks non sense any time she can. It is truly endearing.

Okay Diary. I know. I know. The rambling is a problem but I promised to fill you with memoires of the past and present. So let me tell you of the day seven and a half months ago. It was July 4th and to say it was hot was understatement. Regina was walking around in white shorts and a red top... it was very sexy if I might add.. But anyway.. We were getting ready for the family bar b q at our place. I had been feeling sick for a while and to be honest I thought it was the flu. I had told my beautiful, loving and very nosey wife that I would be fine, but after two and a half weeks with this throwing up and me being way to emotional for my own good… I was done. So my job was to break the ice trays and stay near my wife, just in case I felt "faintish", she had stated. The freezer was nice though… until my stomach started to do flips and the sink was quickly filled with the little I had left to offer.

She was by my side in a heartbeat and the next thing I knew I was laying down in bed trying to sip water. Her hands were on my back rubbing small circles and her lips were pressed to my forehead to look for a fever. She laid down next to me and whispered sweet nothings in my ear, asking if I was feeling better. When I nodded my head, she lifted me up and sat me on the edge of the bed. Regina placed her hands over her shirt and was smoothing out the wrinkles that had formed.

"Hey E, what do these little red xs mean on your calendar?" I followed her eyes to the calendar and noticed I was about three weeks late. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach and I looked over at Regina, I felt the tears fall before I could say a word, and she engulfed me in a hug so tight I thought I would suffocate.

"Honey what is it?" She cooed.

How could I be so stupid, diary? It's not like Regina and I didn't have an extremely sex life. And looking back now I should have known this was it.

"I'm late. Regina.. Is it possible to be.. like for us to have a baby?" I said just above a whisper.

She locked eyes with me for a fleeting moment then raised herself off the bed and walked into the bathroom. What was only thirty seconds seemed to me like hours passing. I watched her beautiful frame walk back in holding three different boxes. She had a smile danced across her face as she laid them down. She locked eyes with me one more time then kissed my forehead again, calming any worried or anxious thoughts I might have had.

"Let's check. And Listen E, if you're not it's okay. If you are its wonderful. No pressure okay. Let's just take them and see what's going on?" She said with an air of confidence.

Diary,

To say I was scared shitless is an understatement. I got up and walked into the bathroom, took all the test, washed my hands and sat on the bed next to my wife who held my hand. Three minutes never felt so long in my life, but as I heard the little timer go off in the bathroom we both raised to meet our fate.

Seriously though… I bet we both looked like we were both walking to our graves, the faces we both held. I wish I could have had a camera on us as we both looked at each other then down then back up. I think about a million different emotions ran across both of our faces. When I looked for a second time and saw three positive test staring back up at my, my knees gave away.

Regina of course caught me and started peppering me away with kisses and laughing and..

Diary it was beautiful in that moment. The moment we found out we had a little one on the way. We cried and laughed the entire day.

I cannot in well knowing describe to you what happened next, but when I say I was screaming Regina's name for at least two hours… that is not an understatement

We broke the news to my family that night and that was met with more tears and more laughter. We watched the fireworks that night and it was an amazing feeling. Looking up into the unknown and watching beautiful colors fill the air. It was magical.

Diary,

Have I told you how sleepy writing makes me? Regina is walking out of the shower now… actually I think it is still running. SO.. umm Diary Sorry to like flake on you and shit but ummm. I'm gonna go and help my wife shower. ;)

Until Next time, Diary

Emma Swan Mills


	3. Chapter 3: Whats in a Name Really?

AN: Hello loves! Sorry so long for the update and thank you so much for the sweet reviews! It really does mean the world to me! So here ya go!

Oh and I own nothing lol!

March 4th 2016

Dear Diary,

Do you know how hard it is to pick a name for your child? Prob not. I mean.. You had a name given to you from like… well your name has always been diary. Anyway. Now it's time to pick a name.

And Regina and I cannot choose one.

Why you may ask? Well let me do my job and fill you in with the story that has been progressing for the last 18 weeks.

It was a Tuesday morning right before Thanksgiving and I had really just begun to show. Regina was loving have the small bump that was beginning to be shown to public, something about showing what true love could create. Honestly through, I think it was to show others that she was so epic having sex that even she could get a woman pregnant. Both are fine though because I was loving it to. I had just begun to feel little movements under my skin, almost like butterflies or bees moving around. I could honestly just sit for hours waiting for the little movements to happen.

So Tuesday morning we dropped Henry off at the high school and drove the Bentley to the hospital. That day, Diary. How can I explain it? It was so much of a blur filled exciting day & Regina was just as anxious as me, and she was holding my hand the entire drive there. When we pulled in, Regina parked and walked over to open my door. It was sweet and she has done this my entire pregnancy. When we walked into the doctors we were escorted into the room. It was shortly after Dr. Humming walked in. He was the new doctor in town, once from the enchanted kingdom; Regina respected him highly for his honesty and the way he held himself. Something about his eye contact she had once told me, he was to be trusted.

After he shook our hands, I was laid on the table and my shirt was lifted for the cold gob that was to be spread on my stomach. After a few minutes, we heard the beautiful sound of a heart beat fill the room. Regina kissed my forehead and we both held back tears. The doctor moved around a little more and took some pictures. He asked the question if we wanted to know the sex, and we both answered with a yes. However, Regina wanted it written on a piece of paper and placed in an envelope for a surprise she had for us.

After we left we met with Snow and handed her the envelope. Regina said something about only a few more hours until we could find out and proceeded to take me out to buy me a new dress for tonight. It was really beautiful, Diary. It was red and about knee length. It showed off the baby great and made me honestly look beautiful. After a few more stores we had a light lunch then headed for our home. When we walked in the kitchen & it was filled with blue and pink balloons. Henry was walking around asking the family if they wanted a mustache or a ribbon. Snow was taking pictures left and right and charming was standing in the back hiding something. We were greeted with hugs and then it was time. Everyone took pictures with what they thought it would be, and to see Snow with a mustache on her face and Henry sporting a bow on his head… Diary I almost peed myself laughing.

After the pictures were taken, Dad brought over a cake and knife. Apparently Regina had the diner make a cake with pink or blue icing in the middle to tell us the sex. Henry had the video camera going and Regina and I both took the knife and cut right down the middle to make a slice. We both closed our eyes as hard as we could and then opened them.

My breath was taken away when I looked down and I started crying. Regina held me tight and everyone was cheering or laughing and crying. When Regina let go of me I went over to Henry and held him as tight as I could. I got another chance to raise a child. Not just that but…

Another little Boy was going to grace our lives.

That night was Amazing. I'll spare you the details but… there should never be any doubt how Regina got me knocked up.

So now, Diary. I'm going to go eat dinner and have the discussion of a name once again. Maybe tonight will be the night.

I'll write again soon,

Love always,

Emma Swan Mills & the Nameless little baby boy.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry everyone. This is so short i am almost ashamed. Its been crazy latley but i promsie a really long chapter by the end of the week!

Dear Diary,

I believe it is completely okay to question everything that comes your way. Why you may ask? Because it is time to paint our sons nursery and to be honest… I will not allow it to be blue. Why you may ask oh diary? Because it is such a flipping cliché!

So now we have a yet another thing to be questioning? Because the name game has been narrowed down to a few names and now it's going to have to wait because in the words of Regina " We will know when we see him".

So the names you may ask?

Arlie

Tristan

Gentry

And because I love my goofy pre teen we are pretending to consider…

Harry Potter JR.

The above is not an option btw!

So Dairy,

I am going to go lay down and nap. I haven't been feeling the best today and to be honest. I think it might mean something should be happening soon. Regina tells me I should be resting but hey… I can rest later.

So I am going to nap with my amazing wife and then I shall write you later. Love you Diary!

Love Always,

Emma Swan Mills


End file.
